Nouvelle piste
by Shinattori
Summary: Tout commença par un cache cache...mais la fin sera bien différente de ce que l'on pourrait imaginer
1. Chapter 1

Je me nomme Conan Edogawa. En fait je suis le détective lycéen Shinichi Kudo rajeuni par un poison qui m'a fait retrouver mes sept ans. La personne qui m'a administré le poison est un des membres d'une organisation secrète surnommée les hommes en noir. Aujourd'hui une enquête simple m'a été confiée, trois jeunes enfants ont disparu et je dois les retrouver.

- Vu Genta

Comme d'habitude dans ce genre de jeu, c'est Conan qui est le plus habile. Ce qui en mécontente certains…

- Tu es trop fort Conan, s'écria Mitsuhiko

- Ca en devient agaçant, dit Genta

- C'est à ton tour de compter Mitsuhiko, dit Ayumi

Ce dernier commença aussitôt, alors que Conan courait se cacher, Ayumi le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la sortie de l'école. Avec la fin des classes c'était la cachette idéale. Mais il semblait que se cacher n'était pas le but d'Ayumi, elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Conan j…je…t'aime, balbutia-t-elle

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi ?demanda-t-elle

Cette fois Conan était au pied du mur, Ayumi lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Laisse la ça n'est qu'une enfant et puis quand tu redeviendras adulte, elle ne fera même plus partie de ton monde »dit une voix malsaine au fin fond de lui-même

« Ça n'est peut être qu'une enfant mais tu ne peux pas lui briser le coeur »lui dicta sa conscience

Conan décida d'écouter sa conscience. Ayumi avait beau être une enfant, elle restait un être humain et il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments d'autant plus que les autres ne le lui pardonneraient jamais.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça Conan ?dit Ayumi les larmes aux yeux

- Ça n'est pas ça mais en fait…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas s'approchant rapidement de sa position. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se trouvait étendu au sol en n'ayant toujours pas réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Un homme complètement vêtu de noir lui était rentré dedans sans le voir, et l'avait renversé.

- Tu vas bien Conan ? S'inquiéta Ayumi

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, trop concentré à essayer de le retrouver des yeux dans la foule. Malheureusement le monde qui circulait dans les rues l'empêchait de faire toute distinction et il dû abandonner non sans avoir poussé un cri de frustration retenu de façon à être quasi inaudible.

- Tu vas bien Conan ? Redemanda Ayumi dont le ton exprimait encore plus d'inquiétude que sa précédente demande.

- Hein ? Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas, mais il faudrait que je rentre vite sinon Ran va s'inquiéter.

Avant que Ayumi ait pu ajouter un mot, il avait déjà filé en lui adressant un rapide signe de la main. Elle sourit en voyant s'éloigner la personne qu'elle aimait.

« Ouf, cette fois je l'ai échappé belle, un peu plus et j'étais cuit »pensa Conan sur le chemin du retour.

Cependant la rencontre avec cet homme en noir l'intriguait au plus haut point.

« Il est très possible que cet homme fasse partie de l'organisation, dans ce cas ça n'est sûrement pas un hasard, c'est peut être le signe qu'il prépare quelque chose »

« Mais il est très possible que ça ne soit qu'une personne qui a décidé de s'habiller en noir et qu'il n'ait aucun rapport avec l'organisation »

« Avant de faire quoique ce soit, téléphonons au professeur Agasa »

Il sortit le téléphone en forme de boucle d'oreille de sa poche et tapa le numéro de son ex-voisin. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un décrocha le combiné.

- Bonjour professeur

- Ah c'est toi Shinichi, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ton appel ?

- Eh bien c'est un peu long à expliquer alors est-ce je peux passer chez vous ?demanda Conan

- Bien sur quelle question, répondit Agasa assez enthousiaste.

- Et est-ce que ce serait possible que Ai ne sache pas que je vienne ?

- Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi j'accepte.

- Merci professeur, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et reprit la route au pas de course. Le professeur l'attendait devant chez lui et quand il le vit il fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

- Et Ai ?

- Elle est allé faire quelques courses, dit sereinement le professeur.

- On a un peu de temps devant nous c'est parfait, vu que c'est assez compliqué, dit-il impatient de raconter son histoire.

Il lui dit tout de A à Z, le professeur le taquina quand Shinichi parla de la déclaration d'Ayumi et pâlit quand il parla de l'homme en noir. A la fin du discours le professeur épongea son front sur lequel perlait de nombreuses gouttes de sueur. La crainte pouvait se lire sur son visage et l'inquiétude le faisait paraître encore plus vieux qu'il ne le n'était.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu vas faire ?demanda prudemment le professeur.

- Je vais continuer mes investigations, dit Shinichi dont le ton et l'expression du visage montraient bien qu'il était sur de lui.

- Tu es téméraire et ils compteront là-dessus pour t'attirer dans un piège, essaya-t-il de le raisonner.

- Pour l'instant, on ne sait même pas si il a un rapport quelconque avec les hommes en noirs et puis si il est vraiment des leurs avec un peu de chance il pourra nous mener jusqu'à leur chef, lui répondit Shinichi dont la voix montrait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

- Je vois qu'il est inutile de te faire changer d'avis alors faute de te laisser je vais t'aider.

- Vous feriez ça professeur !s'écria Shinichi.

- Bien sur ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser les affronter seul après tous ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

Conan sourit, il n'était pas seul et avec l'aide de ses amis, il pourrait triompher.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 jours plus tard _

- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper, hurla un homme vêtu de noir

Conan fonçait à en perdre halène pour essayer de semer ses assaillants, bien qu'il sache d'avance qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Au bout de dix minutes de course intense il dû ralentir la cadence, ce qui permit à ses ennemis de réduire la distance les séparant de leur gibier. Il fini par s'écrouler dans la poussière, incapable d'aller plus loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes en noirs arrivèrent à sa hauteur. En tête de troupe, la personne ayant cherché à le tuer depuis désormais trois années. Gin souriait en se délectant du spectacle qui lui était offert. Puis finalement il prit son pistolet et pressa la détente…

- Ah !cria Conan

« Ca n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus »se rassura-t-il

Mais il lui avait parut si réel… C'était à se demander comment une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un cauchemar avait pu autant le troubler.

Il se rallongea en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Alors il se mit à repenser à sa dernière rencontre avec un homme en noir, alors qu'Ayumi lui avait déclaré sa flamme. C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un détail…qui pourrait peut être avoir son importance. Il se leva et se changea hâtivement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais malgré tout ses efforts il parvint néanmoins à faire sortir Ran de sa torpeur. Elle s'étonna de voir le jeune garçon debout et habiller aussi tôt et elle décida de le suivre. Il l'amena chez le professeur. Ce dernier était déjà réveillé, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Ran. Malheureusement ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux ce qui l'empêchait d'entendre leur conversation. Elle prit donc le risque d'entrouvrir la porte très légèrement et, trop absorber par leur conversation, ils ne l'entendirent pas.

- Il aurait donc une cicatrice sur la tempe, demanda Agasa

- Oui, elle était cachée sous ses cheveux mais lorsqu'il s'est relevé j'ai pu le voir très clairement, affirma Conan

- Et tu penses que cela peut avoir une importance quelconque ? Franchement Shinichi je crois que tu exagères un peu.

Ran sursauta au nom de Shinichi, pourtant il n'était pas là et il n'avait pas parlé, seul Conan avait parlé. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, Conan avait déjà reprit la parole.

- On peut déjà éliminer pas mal de personne avec ce détail

- C'est vrai, et si on appelait Hattori ?proposa le professeur

- Il n'en est pas question ! Si on le met au courant je mettrai ma main au feu qu'il rappliquera immédiatement. Et je refuse de le mettre en danger, réfuta catégoriquement Conan

- Comme tu veux.

- Bon je vais rentrer chez Ran avant qu'elle ne découvre que je ne dors pas, fini t il par dire

- N'oublie pas ! Tu ne dois rien lui dire, ni sur ton état, ni sur l'organisation sinon…

- Je la mettrais en danger ainsi que tout mon entourage, je sais, termina-t-il

- Bonne chance Shinichi

Ran s'écarta vivement de la porte pour laisser passé le petit détective.

« Alors tout cela était vrai ! C'est bien toi Shinichi ! »Se dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain il se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

« En attendant de vaincre les hommes en noirs je dois aller à l'école »rumina intérieurement Conan

Il se dépêcha de se préparer avant de courir pour aller rejoindre ses amis devant l'école/collège/lycée.

Mais contrairement aux cours habituel ce fut le proviseur qui vint les amener en classe.

- Les enfants, suite à un petit accident le professeur Kobayachi ne pourront pas assurer ses cours. Voici donc votre nouveau professeur en attendant qu'elle se rétablisse.

Quand Conan le vit, il cru qu'il était en train de rêver, mais le fait de s'être réveillé le matin même prouvait que ça ne pouvait être le cas.

« Lui…! »


	3. Chapter 3

Conan écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant la personne désigner comme professeur remplaçant. Ce dernier sourit en s'apercevant que le jeune garçon n'avait rien oublié de leur précédente rencontre. Mais la plus étonnée était quand même Ai qui, remarquant le trouble de son ami face à leur professeur, se demanda s'il n'avait pas un lien avec les hommes en noirs. Elle garda bien entendu le silence sur cette interrogation, de cette façon elle pourrait en apprendre plus sans éveiller de soupçon. La suite du cours se passa exactement comme si être professeur était sa profession. La journée se calqua sur ce modèle et ce ne fut que lorsque la fin des classes sonna que Conan pû enfin respirer.

- Rester avec un homme en noir dans une salle de classe était vraiment une expérience à laquelle je ne pensais pas être confronté, lui dit Ai

- C'est vrai…dit Conan

Mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire il était trop tard, Ai l'avait entendu.

- Alors c'était donc bien ça. Tu en as trop fait et ils ont retrouvé ta trace, dit Ai froidement

« Eh du calme j'ai rien fais moi ! »Lui reprocha silencieusement Conan

Elle n'aurait pas eu de toute façon besoin d'entendre ses paroles. Le visage blessé de Conan lui montrait bien qu'il désapprouvait ses propos.

- Enfin…Nous aurons le temps de discuter de cela plus tard, j'imagine ?

Conan acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête sans rien dire. Le fait que l'organisation installe un de ses membres dans l'école, qui plus est dans sa classe, était pour lui un peu trop gros pour n'être que du hasard. Ils se doutaient de quelque chose et il fallait oublier les enquêtes un moment. Il rentra finalement chez lui, excédé par les longues heures d'étude, qui pourtant, n'avait pas l'habitude de l'épuiser. Mais à cause de l'homme en noir il dû faire semblant de travailler comme les autres enfants.

Ran n'était pas encore arrivé, et comme la faim commençait à se faire sentir, il se prépara un bon goûter et lu le journal en regardant la télé. Il avait malheureusement hérité de la mauvaise manie de son père de résoudre les énigmes du journal et quand Ran rentra, elle fut stupéfaite de le voir en train de lire un journal pour adulte et découvrir avec une extrême facilité les réponses aux jeux qui y était publier. La découverte du matin l'avait troublé et elle voulut vérifier que les hypothèses de son protégé étaient fondées. La surprise de cette dernière fut grande lorsqu'elle su que toutes ses réponses étaient bonnes.

« Comment Est-ce possible qu'un si jeune garçon trouve avec autant d'aisance les réponses à des quiz accessible normalement uniquement aux adultes ? A moins que…C'est Shinichi ! Il a appelé Conan et lui a donné les réponses ! Mais quel intérêt trouverait il à faire ça ? »

Ran continua de cogiter, essayant de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas que le jeune garçon s'était levé et l'avait discrètement rejoint. Les quelques brides qu'il entendit lui firent comprendre que son identité était en danger. Il ne pouvait la laisser faire la lumière sur une affaire dont elle ignorait les conséquences.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, le téléphone ! Ran regarda sa montre.

« Oh non ! Il est déjà 7H45 et le dîné n'est toujours pas prêt »

Se maudissant elle-même pour cet oubli elle décida d'abord de répondre.

- Allo

- Salut Ran c'est Shinichi, dis moi tu ne saurais pas ou est Conan ?

Devant l'empressement de son ami à parler à Conan, Ran haussa un sourcil.

- Non mais pourquoi veux tu lui parler ?l'interrogea-t-elle

- C'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas à répondre aux énigmes dans le journal alors je lui ai donné des indices

- Ah bon…dit elle soulagé

Son petit protégé n'avait donc pas résolu le Quiz tout seul.

- Mais au fait Shinichi, quand vas-tu revenir ?

- En fait je vais peut être pouvoir passé à Tokyo dans deux jours. Grâce à une veine terrible nous avons trouvé une piste pour le moins intéressante et les policiers déployés se chargeront de l'exploité. Quand à moi je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer.

Devant cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendu, l'amie d'enfance du détective jubila intérieurement.

- Mais bon je te passerai un coup de fil demain, quand j'aurai vu si je peux me libérer.

- D'accord ! Au revoir !

Conan soupira, le risque était grand et il n'avait pu faire autrement. Cependant un issu de secours perdurait encore mais pour l'ouvrir il faudrait convaincre la personne qui lui refusait d'ouvrir cette boite de pandore de lui donné la clé de cet éphémère liberté.


	4. Chapter 4

- Elle s'est douté de quelque chose et pour que ses soupçons disparaissent tu lui as dis que tu la verrais dans deux jours.

- Oui…

- Et tu comptes sur moi pour te recréer un antidote périodique pour y être.

- Oui…

Le fait que le jeune homme soit dépendant de sa juridiction amusait beaucoup Ai et la connaissant, Shinichi savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas cette arme de sitôt.

- Il me le faut absolument Ai, l'implora-t-il

- D'un côté si je te le donne tu pourras retrouver ta dulcinée et votre romance pourra s'accomplir, d'un autre si je ne te le donne pas elle t'en voudra terriblement de cet affront et les chances que votre couple subsiste au temps s'amenuisera, quel dilemme !

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle trouve de drôle là dedans »pensa Shinichi

Mais Ai se montra généreuse, elle accepta de lui céder l'antidote mais en échange il devrait faire tous ses caprices durant une journée. L'idée d'être enfermé dans un laboratoire avec elle tout durant une après midi entière effrayait un peu Conan mais si il devait passer par là pour calmer les divagations de Ran, ça signifie que c'était son destin.

Ai sourit quand le jeune homme lui donna sa parole de faire ce qu'elle lui demandera durant la date qu'elle lui annoncerait. Puis elle s'enferma dans son laboratoire pour préparer ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Conan appela Ran pour lui dire qu'il resterait chez le professeur essayer un nouveau jeu. Même si ce prétexte avait déjà été maint et mainte fois utilisée Ran l'y autorisa. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de penser que les enfants passait trop de temps à jouer au jeu vidéo. Conan, soulagé, décida de la rappeler avec la voix de Shinichi.

- Alors tu peux venir !

- Oui tout est arrangé, je serai là demain. Rendez vous devant chez toi à 13H

- D'accord à demain !

Ran raccrocha…La joie l'envahi et elle aurait voulu crier tellement cette nouvelle l'emplissait d'allégresse. De son côté, Conan espérait seulement que Ai aurait fini à temps.

L'anxiété commençant à l'envahir il éprouva un besoin d'aller se promener. C'était la seule façon de pouvoir se dé stresser. Mais en marchant il vit une silhouette qui lui semblait familière alors il courut la rejoindre. Grand fut son trouble lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Takagi déambulait dans les rues habillés en clochard.

- Inspecteur, c'est vous ?demanda-t-il prudemment

- Conan ! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je me balade mais…et vous ? Que faites vous dans cette tenue ?

- Je file un suspect sur une affaire, lui chuchota-t-il

Voyant que Conan attendait plus de détail, il lui expliqua la situation.

- Un dealer très recherché s'apprête à faire une grosse transaction et vous voulez le capturer, lui et l'acheteur.

- Chut !dit Takagi en regardant autour de lui

Après avoir cherché pendant cinq minutes, il admit sa défaite et allait en informer Maigret.

- Ca ne serait pas lui par hasard, dit Conan en pointant un homme du doigt

- Si ! Vite rattrapons le !

Conan et Takagi le filèrent jusqu'à un parc municipal. Les deux hommes se rejoignirent et l'échange eut lieu dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'à ce que…

- Police les mains en l'air !cria Takagi en sortant sa plaque et son pistolet

Les deux hommes firent mine d'obéir mais le dealer avait prit ses précautions. Il sortit un pistolet de sa poche et fit feu à deux reprises sur Takagi. Les coups étant à bout portant, le gilet pare balle fut transpercé et Takagi s'écroula sur le sol. Conan réagit immédiatement en tirant un de ses projectiles hypodermiques au vendeur de drogue. Voyant que l'autre allait s'enfuir, il chargea ses chaussures hyper fortifiante et frappa un ballon sortit de sa ceinture. L'acheteur fut touché en pleine tête et s'évanoui. Conan courut jusqu'à Takagi.

Un examen rapide des blessures montra qu'il avait été touché sévèrement aux côtes et le poumon gauche avait été perforé. Il appela une ambulance et l'inspecteur Sato dont le numéro était en mémoire sur le portable de Takagi. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Sato, Maigret et les autres arrivèrent sur place. Quand Sato vit le pauvre inspecteur blessé elle cria :

- Takagi !


	5. Chapter 5

La tension était palpable dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Chacune des personnes présentes tentaient d'imaginer leurs vies sans Takagi. Pour Yumi, ça serait perdre un ami, pour Maigret une bonne recru, pour Shiratori un rival. Miwako pensait perdre un ami mais au fond d'elle une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle mente. On dit toujours que ça n'est que lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de son importance. C'était ce qui arrivait à Miwako en ce moment.

« Comment ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris quelle place qu'il tenait dans ton cœur ! »Lui disait une petite voix

Miwako ne savait plus ce qu'elle éprouvait pour l'inspecteur, ses sentiments étaient confus. Shiratori voyait bien qu'elle s'en faisait pour Takagi. Pour une raison inconnue, Miwa semblait plus intéressé par Takagi que par lui. Longtemps il avait essayé de lutter contre son inférieur hiérarchique mais il comprenait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il soupira de désespoir en se disant qu'il valait mieux laisser la place.

Le médecin sortit enfin de la salle. Tous se précipitèrent sur lui.

- Alors Docteur, qu'en est t il ?demanda vivement Yumi

- Eh bien en fait…

- Ca y est ton médicament est prêt, dit Ai

Durant tous les évènements narrés précédemment, Conan s'acheminait tranquillement jusqu'à chez le professeur. Il ne doutait pas que l'inspecteur Takagi en réchappe.

- C'est vrai, s'écria Conan

- Oui mais tu dois attendre demain pour l'utiliser, quand à la condition que j'avais mise pour créé l'antidote…

Conan prit une profonde respiration, se doutant que le jour choisit serait relativement proche de sa rencontre avec Ran.

- Je propose d'ici trois jours, finit elle

Conan expira puis accepta, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Il sourit à l'idée de la journée qui allait arriver.

- Il est dans le coma !

- Oui…Nous avons fait tous ce que nous pouvions, dit le médecin

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, le rassura Maigret

- Pourrions nous le voir ?demanda Yumi

Le chirurgien donna son accord et tous se précipitèrent dans la salle. Miwako n'avait jamais vu Takagi lui faire autant d'effet, il était beau dans son sommeil et jamais il n'avait paru si calme. Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de Sato. Shiratori les vit et les derniers espoirs qui lui restaient disparurent.

- Miwako…

Sato releva la tête…pour faire face à Takagi. Ce dernier arborait un faible sourire mais semblait heureux de la revoir.

- Idiot ! J'ai bien cru te perdre !lui cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Désolé…Si j'avais été un meilleur policier je n'aurais sûrement pas été blessé.

- Imbécile le fait d'être un bon policier n'a rien à voir là dedans !

- Tu sais, alors que je sombrais dans les abîmes profonds de l'obscurité, une voix m'a appelé. Cette voix elle était douce comme la rosée et clair comme une journée d'été. Cette voix me demandait de rester. Cette voix, c'était la tienne. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé…que je t'aime.

Cette fois encore, des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Miwako mais ça n'était pas dû à de la tristesse mais à la joie. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne les en empêche. Et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent ce fut le début d'une nouvelle ère qui ne faisait que commencer.

- C'est incroyable ! Même après avoir été séparé pendant trois années il trouve encore le moyen de se faire désirer.

- Oui désolé, j'ai trop réfléchis au fleur qui te ferait plaisir…et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.  
Ran se retourna pour faire face à un visage qu'elle n'avait pas contemplé depuis des années.


End file.
